


Tranquil Array

by XUnit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Panic, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XUnit/pseuds/XUnit
Summary: You're relatively new to Overwatch in the scheme of things, luckily for your condition, you have a room next to one of the most comforting souls in the newly formed organization.





	Tranquil Array

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Very first fanfic. Figured I would start with something cutesy. This is going to be only a few chapters long. Not sure how many quite yet!
> 
> I do requests. Feel free to check out my profile for details on which Fandoms I write for! 
> 
> Enjoy! Love your faces. :)
> 
> P.S. I was drunk when I wrote some of this. Bare with me!

Your blood felt cold, heartbeat quickened. Your body racked with an uncomfortable tingle. Standing from the small desk that occupied the corner of your room, you took careful, calculated steps to your mini-fridge with a racing mind. Fingers slipped shakily into the inlaid handle, tugging it open to retrieve a bottle of water. You dared not open it at the moment, base logic trying to outweigh the fight-or-flight feelings that tormented your being.  
  
_This will pass. I'll be okay._

You repeated the phrase in your mind in an attempt to drown out the sound of your heart pounding in your head and ears. Letting yourself fall to the bed a few steps away, you maintained an upright position, hand grasping the body of the bottle almost too tightly, plastic crinkling as you twisted off the cap.Bringing it to your lips, a soft knock on the door caused you to jolt, sending cold water down your the front of your shirt and surface of your pants. The cold water not really helping what you were going through. One of your arms came up to swipe the droplets off your chin, clearing your throat, you managed a quaking reply, despite efforts to keep it steady.  
  
"Y-Yes? I'm.. I'm awake." There was no reply for a moment, the silence causing you to shift uncomfortably in your seat. You didn't want to open the door, didn't want to burden anyone with thoughts of pity. At the same time, you couldn't shake the desire for more distraction from this attack. The individual on the other side of the door spoke up, a humming soft voice, delicate and with concern,  
  
"Y/n, is everything alright?"  
  
Your mouth gaped slightly upon taking a deep breath. It was Zenyatta. You wondered if Overwatch had intentionally put your quarters next to the Omnic's, given your conditions. The thought was quickly pushed aside, reasoning logically that it would be kind of cruel to do that to someone apparently so sensitive to the energies around him.  
  
"I will be.." You released the breath you didn't know you were holding, the attack started to come down, allowing you to pull yourself to your feet. Despite the feeling of clammy skin and your head feeling like it was permeated by a thick cloud. The cap found it's way onto the bottle you held as your feet carried you to the door, pressing a button on the keypad, allowing it to slide open. Zenyatta stood in front of you, a moment of silence hung in the air other than the very gentle whirring of his mechanics. No words were exchanged as you stepped back, leaving the door open as you retreated to the bed, sitting rather carelessly upon the edge. e/c eyes searching the floor idly. The bottle in your hand teetered on a knee, as Zenyatta moved into the room quietly. He took in the features of the room with his peripheral as he took strides with long, slender legs. Stopping short in front of you with the tilt of his head, hands wrapped behind his back.

His voice came through your ears hazily, leaning over as his mirthless expression met yours, which conveyed a subtle stress with the arch of your browline, and frown of your lips. It took a moment before they parted in an idle response. "I'll be fine.. " you spoke, voice soft and through a weary tone. Your head tilted down to meet the bottle in your hands, slender fingers playing absentmindedly at the creases in the bottle in an attempt to avoid his eyeless gaze. Your facing only changed when he kneeled, the creases of his elbows resting idly over both of his knees, tilting his head curiously. 

"I'm here if you wish to voice your concerns? Or we could perhaps sit in silence.. I know the simplicity of presence makes strides to help those in need." His tone was gentle, a soft caress to the silence in the air as he gestured with a hand, fingertips moving in gesticulation to the space before you.


End file.
